Multitudes of individual coolers have been designed for the sale of ice cream. The purpose of these coolers is to have the ice cream product within the cooler cooled to a temperature that is below the ambient temperature surrounding the outside of cooler to obtain and maintain a product that will be cool and flavorful at serving.
Several types of refrigerators have been developed, which have different sized sliding doors that run over and about gutters that are overlapped and thus avoid or prevent heat input into the refrigerator. These sliding doors comprise a frame with glass to allow a perspective customer to see inside the refrigerator to view the content inside the refrigerator.
Generally, the sliding doors of refrigerators come in two sizes, one larger than the other to provide an overlap of the doors. However, for every such refrigerator, one door is larger than the other which can allow the doors to permit heat to enter the refrigerated area of the refrigerator due to the overlap which can be hard to seal. A need exists for sliding doors having one size that can be better aligned so as to achieve the proper tightness.